


It’s A Nice Day To Start Again

by exquisiteagony



Category: Murderdolls (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Brat, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Hair Pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Watersports, for like two seconds, handjobs, i guess?? i think thats what its called
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisiteagony/pseuds/exquisiteagony
Summary: Joey is a brat and Wednesday might need help dealing with him
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Acey Slade (implied), Joey Jordison/Ben Graves, Joey Jordison/Joseph Poole | Wednesday 13, Joseph Poole | Wednesday 13/Ben Graves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	It’s A Nice Day To Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> This ones been in the drafts for three months now whoops. Title from White Wedding but the Murderdolls cover cuz I haven’t heard the original yet.

Joey was so cute when he was desperate, and it made Wednesday perversely hard. Hard enough for him to consider giving in to whatever spur of the moment desire his brain could conjure, but he had plans, and he knew he possessed the self-restraint to fulfil them.

Joey was cute a lot of the time - part of the territory of being short and effeminate - but there was nothing quite so cute - or hot - as when he was making those wonderful pleading eyes at Wednesday whilst being made into a horny little mess of body fluids and frustration, moaning behind a ball gag because it made him dribble like nothing else. Wednesday would mock him for being a messy little whore, because watching Joey squirm at the humiliation was something he found incredibly fun. Running his fingers through the gathered drool and wiping it around Joey’s lips was also fun, because it made him whine and look away like he couldn’t bear making eye contact, cheeks dark like he’d been slapped, and he’d always squeal when Wednesday would suddenly touch him, slowly jerking him off through the hole in his fishnets with a grip slack enough to be almost torture. 

It had started off as nothing more than a dressing down one day.

Joey had been running his mouth as per usual - being the drummer of one of the most promising young bands had evidently made a bad case of main character syndrome inflate into an ego the size of a skyscraper - and it had been Ben who’d had enough.

Acey had actually been the victim of Joey’s egotistical bullshit, but Acey had the patience of a fucking saint, only rolling his eyes and telling Joey to  _ leave me alone dude, I’m busy _ , before ignoring him. Joey hadn’t listened, and his non-stop verbal diarrhoea had prompted Ben to snap at him. After a couple of  _ shut the hell up Joey, no one needs to hear it right now _ ’s fell on deaf ears, along with a  _ shut up or I'll put you over my knee _ , Ben had finally made good on his threat.

Wednesday had made some dumb comment about Joey getting hard from being spanked, mainly just to make him blush, but Joey had crept to his hotel room next chance he got, strangely nervous until the reason for his nerves became apparent, and it became a weird little secret between them.

It had still started off pretty vanilla, both exploring what they liked and testing their limits, until they’d worked their way up to a level they both enjoyed.

Joey was certainly enjoying himself right now. Drooling over himself behind the gag, wrists cuffed to the chair arms and ankles to the chair legs loose enough to wriggle but still leaving his body only for Wednesday’s mercy, he gave Wednesday an enthusiastic nod, a string of spit flying when he asked if he wanted more.

Wednesday gave him a smirk, aiming for cocky but feeling more giddy, and began to slowly jerk him off.

The result was instantaneous. Joey started whining and moaning and bucking his hips as much as he could, babbling behind his gag.

“Awww, does my little bitch want to cum yet?” he teased, his tone mocking in a way they both knew Joey loved.

Joey whined, his cock leaking, but didn’t give further reply. He wasn’t desperate enough to even nod yet, pride still high. Wednesday cackled and just held his cock, rubbing his thumb over the leaking head, smearing precum around, watching Joey squirm.

“You’re making a mess of yourself, and for what? I should make you lick my fingers clean,” he chided, faux disgust in his voice that made Joey tremble and dribble, cheeks darkening.

Truth be told, he nearly wanted to just sit in the corner and jack off to the vision of Joey’s desperation, teasing him with both his voice and body to see how much he could make Joey howl.

Joey whimpered and wriggled, cock already a deepening red, and Wednesday egged his arousal on. “But I can’t make you lick your little mess up,” he sighed, stepping away and taking a dramatic turn about the room, “for your pretty little mouth is obscured. However,” he suddenly turned back to Joey, pressing his hand to his lower abdomen and  _ pushing _ , smirking at Joey’s panicked whimpers, his eyes widening, “I think I might have an idea for how to punish you for your mess.” He pulled his hand away, but Joey was already squirming, now shifting and fidgeting like he was trying to cross his legs, eyes wide in a mixture of panic and anticipation.

Once Joey had got himself under control, Wednesday rooted through his travel bag, hunting for his next weapon. Once he found it, he uncapped it and advanced as menacingly as he could.

He loosened the ball gag and let Joey breathe for a few seconds, before grabbing his hair to tip his head back, snarling ‘drink up’ in his ear, and pouring the entire water bottle down his throat.

Joey squeaked and choked for a second, but drank the bottle dutifully. He barely coughed in three breaths before Wednesday shoved the gag back in, tying it almost tighter than before.

This time, Wednesday took his time playing with Joey. He swirled his thumb over his leaking head and jerked him until he was about to cum, then proceeded to unzip and jerk himself off, stopping every time he was about to cum and chiding Joey for his lack of control.

“If I can control myself, then so can you.” He tucked himself away again, trying to ignore how his cock was straining against his pants so much he just wanted to jack off and not stop.

An hour later, Joey was squirming again in a desperation that had nothing to do with his need to cum, so Wednesday went right back to pressing on his bladder. It was lighter than before, hard enough to ache but enough that Joey could hold it in if he knew what was good for him. He didn’t stop until Joey’s cheeks flushed impossibly dark, curling his hand into a fist and kneading it all over his abdomen before pulling away.

It was already too late. Piss began to pool on the seat of the chair and dripped onto the carpet.

Joey had failed.

_ Fuck the cleaning bill _ . He tilted his head wolfishly, giving Joey an unblinking stare until he whimpered. “What a dirty little thing,” he cooed, bending forwards, and Joey’s cock was still twitching and leaking like he still wanted to cum, even more than before. “You use your punishment to make an even bigger mess. How disobedient! I was considering mercy after you took it, but I see that messy bitches don’t deserve mercy.” He unclipped Joey’s hands, warning him not to touch himself before he had the chance to.

Then Wednesday clipped the cuff loops together, behind Joey’s back, and freed his ankles.

“Since you made such a mess, I’ll have to clean you up,” he said as patronisingly as he could, leading Joey to the bathroom and making him stand by the sink whilst he soaked and soaped a washcloth and began to gently clean Joey where he would have sat in his piss, not bothering to remove his fishnets. When he was rinsing the soap off, he took the opportunity to give Joey one good edge, making him whine and mewl behind the gag, before he put the cloth down and undid the gag.

“You good?” he checked, and Joey nodded, clearing his throat and flexing his jaw.

“Yeah.” He squirmed, still desperately hard, and Wednesday stuck his thigh between his legs to fuck with him. Joey whined, his hips jerking, rutting uncontrollably even though he didn’t have the angle he needed. 

“Want me to stop?” Wednesday checked.

Joey stared up at him challengingly, like he wasn’t already humping Wednesday. “I thought dirty bitches got punished,” he goaded.

Wednesday grabbed his jaw roughly, lowering his head to stare nose to nose with him, and Joey moaned in distress, no longer able to hump him. “I’m gonna fuck you, and then I’ll fucking tie you to the bed and not let you cum all night, you little brat.”

“Fucking do it then,” Joey breathed, challenging and bratty as always.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then Wednesday picked Joey up, carried him to the bedroom, and tossed him on the bed, climbing on top of him.

He slipped two fingers inside Joey pretty easily, and he’d make a comment if he wasn’t suddenly desperate himself, and it seemed both no time at all and an agonisingly long time until he was in Joey, fucking him as visciously as he could.

Joey’s desperate whining sent him higher and higher, and it didn’t take much for Wednesday to reach the edge. He pulled out and lay back, sighing for a few seconds. He still had more he wanted to do, and cumming now would probably wear him out too much. When Joey started jerking off, quickly and quietly like he was trying to escape his notice, Wednesday snarled and ripped his hands away, clipping the cuffs to the bedhead.

Joey’s eyes widened, surprise blooming on his face. “You really weren’t kidding.” He gave Wednesday a cheeky, rakish grin, and made a noise somewhere between a moan and a squeal, eyes wide, when Wednesday reached for his cock and circled his thumb around the head.

It didn’t take long for him to start pleading. Wednesday checked in after every three or four edges, not wanting to push him too far, but Joey would just snark and egg him on, calling him a pussy.

That had his hand twitching, and nothing seemed to escape Joey’s notice.

“Fuckin’ slap me! I’m such a mouthy bitch, aren’t I? Ooh, you wanna slap me so bad!”

“No.” Wednesday smirked, his free hand trailing up Joey’s body to land at his throat.

Joey’s eyes widened, his breath catching.

“Oh, you want me to choke you, huh?” Wednesday brushed the pad of his thumb in the little dip just under Joey’s jaw, and Joey whimpered and tipped his head back, offering his throat. Wednesday hmmed, threatening to do so, but instead smoothed Joey’s hair back. “I don’t think so. Not yet.”

Joey thumped his head against the pillow in frustration, eyes screwing shut, but didn’t ask.

Wednesday would really have to work for Joey to properly beg. Joey was such a demanding person, so bossy and in charge, that he always had to have his pride stripped away before he would let himself truly beg. Even now, denied for nearly two hours, probably desperate to the point of soreness, he still wasn’t ready to beg.

Joey’s tolerance was high, though, and it always seemed to surprise Wednesday.

Now wasn’t the time to think on that, though. Instead he moved to crouch over Joey, squatting on the bed to look above him.

“I’m nearly done with you, which is such a sweet shame, cuz I don’t think you’re where I want you yet. And I think you got more to give. I wonder how much you’d like it if I got one of the others in, huh?”

He was mostly expecting Joey to shudder or look frightened.

He wasn’t expecting Joey to become somehow more aroused.

“Oh,” Wednesday said, his brain flying into horny autopilot, reaching to slowly jerk Joey until he moaned, “you  _ want _ someone else to be present?”

Joey’s cheeks darkened in a mix of bashfulness and desire, and an idea took root in Wednesday’s mind.

“Would you like me to get Acey?” Another thought hit him, and he smirked almost cruelly. “Or Ben?”

Joey snarked back, still cocky despite his visible need. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve fucked either of them.”

The image in Wednesday’s mind of Joey and Acey was nearly laughable, because he still thought Acey to be pretty straightlaced, but he just filed that thought away to replace it with Ben.

Their giant drummer might have a reputation for preferring his groupies on the busty side, but Wednesday also knew he could be a complete sadist in the sheets, and could keep it up for a long while. It was probably a good thing if he did call on Ben tonight, because he was beginning to flag, uneasy to push Joey much further, but they both knew Ben had no such holdups as long as Joey insisted he was fine.

And two were better than one, especially when tormenting someone like him.

“I think I might get Ben, if you plan on continuing being such a brat,” he said challengingly.

“Get him,” Joey breathed back, defiant and flushed.

“Do you really want me to, or are you just saying that?” Wednesday said.

He wanted to be sure before he unleashed the beast.

Joey nodded, jerking his hips in Wednesday’s slack grip.

Wednesday smirked and gave him one final edge to make him whine before climbing off the bed and padding to the door, opening it quietly and stepping through.

The hallway was oddly sterile in the way of every hotel corridor, the air seeming to hold a grease of stale cleaner. He blinked at the sudden light compared to his dim room and crossed the corridor to knock on the door of the room Ben was sharing with Eric.

Ben answered the door after a minute or so, groggy, dreads akimbo, some escaping from the ponytail on top of his head. A couple other hotel residents several rooms down stared at them in surprise and disapproval, on the way back to their room.

“‘Sup?”

“Did I wake you?”

“Nah. I was gonna jerk off then go to sleep. What’s up?” Ben yawned, and it set Wednesday off.

He paused for a second, choosing words carefully so the two women watching them wouldn’t find another reason to disapprove of them. “I need some help with Joey.”

Ben yawned again and nodded, and lurched into the corridor to give the two women a thousand yard stare until they went back to their room. The deranged stare managed to send a shiver down Wednesday’s spine.

Then he walked into Wednesday’s room. Wednesday trailed after him, a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

He had no idea what Ben was planning.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next is either a Genitorturers one or the next part of the Fem!Joey one. Or maybe even an FDQ one idk yet. There will be another chapter but for some reason I can’t select it to make it multiple.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
